There has been much emphasis in recent years on developing coating compositions which do not pollute the atmosphere as they dry. This has become increasingly important with the passage of legislation strictly limiting the amounts and kinds of organic liquids that can be emitted during industrial finishing operations.
The esters of my invention, when formulated with aminoplast resins, form coating compositions which require little or no organic liquid carrier to bring them to application viscosity. My compositions therefore emit a minimum of volatiles into the air as they cure.
Their low liquid content also carries with it additional benefits. Since my compositions have an extremely high film-forming solids content, the saving in shipping costs is considerable. Their high solids content also makes it possible, in spray applications, to apply more of the composition per pass of the spray gun, thereby saving much in labor costs.
My compositions also have the advantage of being compatible with most conventional mill bases used in the paint industry to pigment coating compositions.
In addition, when cured by conventional baking techniques, my compositions give hard, durable, glossy, flexible finishes with excellent adhesion to unprimed metal.
All these properties suit my compositions for use in finishing appliances, metal furniture, wood and plastics, for coil coating operations and for topcoating automobiles.